


Show and Tell

by Shujinkakusama



Series: Unbroken Ties [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, PWP, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shujinkakusama/pseuds/Shujinkakusama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garnet and Pearl have a little time to themselves. Things quickly turn heated. PWP and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut fic I am so sorry. Set in the distant future of Unbroken Ties.

Having no need for sleep was a boon for all of the Crystal Gems, but Pearl considered it doubly so when there was time to relax. Dreams were complicated and uncomfortable, brought Rose into focus when she wanted to let her memory rest, and sometimes—often—turned nightmarish.

 

Pearl much preferred being awake.

 

Staring at Garnet’s fine features at close quarters was unquestionably more enjoyable than the alternative, she thought, settling in comfortably with her cheek resting on the other Gem’s bicep. Garnet was watching her through her visor—Pearl could tell, knew without having to see her beautiful tri-colored eyes, that she was staring right back at her as her slender hands slowly explored the panes of her torso. The Fusion was smiling lazily, idly twirling the tips of Pearl’s strawberry blonde hair in her fingertips.

 

“You’ve spent three hours touching me,” Garnet told her gently. “Aren’t you bored?” She knew the answer, but the flush the question brought to Pearl’s face was worth it.

 

“O-of course not.” Pearl ducked her head, cheeks blazing, hands briefly leaving Garnet’s abs before she hesitantly returned them, this time to the swell of the other’s hips. Garnet shifted appreciatively, and Pearl’s fingers danced along her sides. The smaller of the two stared downward for a long moment, transfixed, watching the way Garnet’s muscles shifted beneath her ministrations. “I don’t think I could ever be with you here.”

 

They were on the couch, mercifully alone for the first time in weeks; Steven had a play date with Connie, and Amethyst had mysteriously volunteered for a mission to Mexico to retrieve an artifact. Garnet had approved her request to go alone, but admitted privately to Pearl that she suspected that Amethyst was both trying to give them space and taking advantage of a festival and the food (and trash) that would be widely available. Pearl hadn’t argued, despite suspecting that Amethyst would be stealing most of the food; she couldn’t very well counterpoint when Garnet had kissed the exposed skin on her neck and shoulders, promising some well-earned alone time.

 

So the following afternoon had come to this, with the two lazily resting together, and Garnet mysteriously keeping her hands to herself while Pearl explored her partner’s body slowly, reverently.

 

“I’m sure I could bore you eventually,” Garnet said dryly, “You’ll run out of places to touch someday.”

 

“You know that’s not what I mean!” Pearl huffed, peeking up through her fringe of bangs to frown at the Fusion. “Just… you. Being here with you. I’ll never get tired of this.”

 

The Fusion laughed, leaning in for a quick peck that made Pearl splutter, but her mouth open gave Garnet the opening she really wanted, angling her face to kiss her much more deeply than they usually did; neither needed air, and Pearl was easily coaxed into a sensual battle between tongues that Garnet knew she would win. Pearl whined into the kiss, gripping Garnet’s hips tightly, and Garnet took the invitation for more contact. Before she pulled away, she tugged the smaller Gem flush against her breastplate, rolling onto her back to bring Pearl down on top of her.

 

“Gah… Garnet…” Pearl panted, having been completely caught off guard. Garnet’s hand had left her hair, slid down to her narrow shoulders, where she could trace the edges of her tunic along with the dip of her spine.

 

“Yes,” Garnet whispered in kind, “That’s me. We’re the only ones here.”

 

Pearl groaned, but whether that was at her teasing, or at the fingers playing down her back to unknot her sash was uncertain. The sash quickly found its way to the floor, loosing the Gem’s tunic, and Garnet slipped a hand up along the slight curve of Pearl’s hips, ducking under the tunic to splay across her stomach. Pearl gasped at the sudden warmth there—Ruby’s Gem always ran hot, a reminder that they weren’t quite as alone as Garnet liked to call this—and Garnet pushed gently down against the small of her back as her right hand traveled downward, hooking into her shorts. Pearl angled her hips forward for easier access, and Garnet’s opposite hand reached the small curve of her breasts.

 

“Here…?” Pearl whimpered, but it wasn’t an objection. She spread her knees, and Garnet hummed as if really giving it thought. But between Pearl’s eagerness, and Garnet’s own long-ignored needs bubbling to the surface, she didn’t really see any likely futures where she didn’t soon have the other Gem at her mercy, writhing against the couch.

 

The undignified noises Pearl was making at Garnet’s stilled hands drew her out of her revere, out of appreciating what was soon to be, and Garnet nodded. “ _Now_ ,” she finished for her, kissing Pearl again and easily divesting her of her shorts. They vanished in a flurry of light motes once she’d pulled them down to the other Gem’s knees, leaving her bare from the waist down, and Pearl gasped as the crisp air of the beach house met her exposed skin.

 

Garnet drew back to get a glance at her handiwork, but Pearl’s tunic hung between them, offering one last show of modesty. The light from one of the open skylights shone through, just barely, offering a glimpse of silhouette, and Garnet licked her lips. Yes, this was a fine way to pay Pearl back for her three hours of unintentional teasing earlier.

 

“You can move your hands, Pearl,” Garnet said, voice a low rumble close to Pearl’s ear. The dancer shivered, and when she complied her fingers shook as they languidly drew up along Garnet’s familiar sides, settling hesitantly at the seam of her breastplate. It might have been nervousness; they’d done this so infrequently that it was an entirely new experience every time, fresh and raw and exhilarating. But it might also have been Garnet’s unrelenting attention to her right breast as the darker Gem plucked at the small bud, pinched and soothed it with Ruby’s warm magic. Pearl bit down on the inside of her cheek to stifle a moan.

 

With another flurry of light motes, Garnet phased her breastplate away, leaving her ample chest bare, and Pearl’s wide eyes went impossibly wider. Garnet’s breasts were much more humanlike than hers; her nipples were a dark purple, rimmed with a faint hint of blue around the areola, and—she knew from experience—were remarkably sensitive despite their size. Still, getting an eyeful was a pleasant treat, and Pearl felt her elbows buckle, earning herself a face full of warm, supple skin. She yelped, but the sound was drowned in Garnet’s bust.

 

She laughed again, crisp and clear, and Pearl gave her a playful nip—and for her brevity, was rewarded with an abrupt rush of icy magic against her most private areas. Pearl yelped, and Garnet moved her opposite hand from her breast to trail downward, soothing her handiwork with warmth again. Pearl rocked back against her palms with a groan, spread wide and ready, slick and trembling with want.

 

“I want to try something,” Garnet whispered headily, peppering kisses across Pearl’s brow and Gem. The questioning noise Pearl made was hardly dignified, and Garnet went on all the same, continuing to alternate hot and cold against her shallow folds. “But you might think it’s weird at first.”

 

“Please…” Pearl begged. Garnet always asked before trying something new, and Pearl never denied her. The asking intensified the experience. It was empowering; she could say no, could reject an idea if it were too strange, but they both knew deep down that she never would.

 

The bigger Gem hoisted Pearl off of her effortlessly, reversing their positions so that Pearl lay on the couch, legs spread and tunic hiked up to reveal most of her thin torso, and Garnet settled in between her sinewy thighs. Pearl immediately raised herself up on her elbows, curious and out of breath and thoroughly confused by Garnet’s distance. The Fusion removed her visor, and it vanished in hand.

 

“I want to get you off without using my hands,” Garnet explained, and Pearl could hear the strain in her voice to keep it steady, but was distracted by the rare opportunity to see her entire face. The first few times they had done something like this, the visor had stayed firmly in place, like some kind of safety protocol. Pearl hadn’t objected, and she hadn’t questioned it; Garnet took it off afterwards, for basking together in their afterglow.

 

This was going to be entirely new.

 

“How…?” Pearl asked, reaching for Garnet’s offered hands. They were slick with her juices, and Pearl flushed, but Garnet didn’t release her hold. Instead, she threaded their fingers together, leaning up for a deep kiss that left Pearl’s world spinning.

 

Settling back after breaking the kiss, Garnet’s gaze traveled downward appreciatively, watching as Pearl’s erratic breathing quickened and hitched. Garnet found her prize easily—she was in no hurry, but Pearl seemed to understand exactly what she was after, canting her hips upward for easy access.

 

Slowly, teasingly, Garnet leaned down to pepper kisses along her flat stomach, keeping her hands pinned at her sides as she worked. Pearl squirmed, but there wasn’t strength in it; it was another plea to hurry, to show rather than tell since Garnet clearly wasn’t interested in explaining her methods any other way.

 

Pearl hadn’t expected Garnet’s lips or tongue anywhere near her privates; she yelped, but the protest that escaped around her choked gasps was unintelligible, even if Garnet was sure she’d caught most of something to do with propriety. Undeterred, she set herself to the task, applying both to the shallow folds that served no purpose outside of pleasure.

 

It was only moments before Pearl had dissolved into an almost incoherent mantra of Garnet’s name, gasps and pants interspersed. Garnet’s tongue moved in patterns that alternated between swirling and sharp, and Pearl gripped her hands, trembling with desperation, when she’d pull back to whisper cold air over her skin before returning again with her warm lips and hot tongue.

 

“Ga— _ahh_ —Garnet!” Pearl choked out, arching almost out of reach, and Garnet released one of her hands to secure her hips, clamping down and steeling herself to see her lover through to her finish.

 

Pearl didn’t last much longer, and Garnet could see her orgasm coming even before Pearl herself did. The darker Gem drew back, knowing that further stimulation would be more than Pearl could take, and watched Pearl’s flushed face as she tried to regain some semblance of awareness. Her Gem glowed a hot white, and Garnet grinned, leaning up to cradle her face for a moment while Pearl’s eyes relearned how to focus.

 

“I take it you liked it?” Garnet asked, leaning in for a tender kiss that didn’t give Pearl time to respond. The bitter taste of her own essence on Garnet’s lips almost had the alabaster Gem drawing away, but she ignored it in favor of trying to kiss back. It was sloppy; Pearl was still reeling from her orgasm, and Garnet reveled briefly in her ability to make her otherwise insanely meticulous partner so incoherent.

 

Pearl managed a nod, reaching up with shaking fingers to wipe Garnet’s mouth clean. “And you? Do you want me to…?”

 

“It’s fine. I can’t feel some of my jaw,” Garnet admitted, kissing Pearl before she could try apologizing. “But if you’d like to finish me off, we both need a shower.”

 

Pearl flushed, always taken aback by how straightforward Garnet could be about such delicate… matters. But she nodded, turning where she sat to set her feet on the ground, only to find in short order that her knees wanted nothing to do with walking. “I don’t think I can stand,” she whispered, ears blazing a brilliant teal.

 

Garnet laughed, easily scooping her lover up in her arms. “I’ll carry you,” she said firmly, leaving no room for protests.

 

Pearl’s arms slipped around her shoulders, and she settled comfortably against Garnet’s bared breasts. For a moment she said nothing, then, quietly; “Thank you.”

 

As Garnet made her way easily to the bathroom, the Fusion glanced down, smiling warmly, and Pearl felt her heart skip several beats. “Anything for you,” Garnet said, and Pearl knew in that moment that she meant it without reservation.

 

The smaller Gem leaned up, planting a kiss on Garnet’s cheek, then another two along her jaw. “I love you,” she whispered, “More than I know how to say.”

 

Garnet chuckled, reaching behind them to lock the bathroom door out of habit before gingerly setting Pearl on her feet, careful to keep an arm around her middle in case her knees gave out again. This time, they didn’t. “I think we both know showing is better than telling,” Garnet teased, phasing out of the remainder of her battle suit. She pulled Pearl’s tunic over her head, letting it vanish before it hit the floor. The Fusion tugged her lover forward, kissing her again, and Pearl wound her arms around her neck, pressing flush against her bare skin as if even the air between them had to go.

 

They stayed that way for a long moment, and finally, Pearl drew back, licking her lips nervously. “I’ll show you, then,” she said, earning a delicious shiver from her partner. It was a rare thing for Pearl to be forward, but when they were well and truly alone like this…

 

Garnet gripped her sides, slipping past her to start the water. “I look forward to it.”


	2. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Garnet distracts Pearl from her objective in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy one year anniversary to "Unbroken Ties"! So I wrote more of this porn. :'D

Pearl watched the rhythmic sway of Garnet’s wide hips as she moved to start the shower, transfixed by her partner’s beauty now as much as ever. Garnet was everything she wasn’t; muscular and curvy, with large breasts and a perfectly toned rear. The redness in her skin was especially noticeable under the fluorescent lighting in Steven’s bathroom, and Pearl sighed softly, still wholly unsure of how Lady Luck could smile on her so.

 

Garnet was perfect, and Pearl’s gaze lingered a bit lower, attention caught by a glisten of slick between her thighs. She really was ready, and Pearl wondered if she would be amenable to being on the receiving end of the same technique Garnet had tried on her earlier. Thinking about that brought a vivid blue to Pearl’s cheeks, and she averted her eyes, thoroughly embarrassed. It was lewd, and she knew better—

 

By now, the water was running, and Garnet had turned back to face her, eyes alight with mischief. “Gettin’ in?” she purred, and Pearl’s heart felt like it might burst against her ribcage.

 

“Of course,” Pearl murmured, slipping in after her. She squealed a little at the feeling of hot water against her skin, still hypersensitive after her earlier orgasm. Garnet chuckled, reaching around Pearl to grab a loofa. This put her breasts dangerously close to Pearl’s face, eliciting another squeak, blue eyes going comically round.

 

“You’re going to get shy _now_?” Garnet teased, pouring body wash onto the scrubbing cloth. “Pearl, you’ve seen them.”

 

“I-I can’t help it,” Pearl stammered, cheeks burning as she looked up at the bigger Gem again, meeting her eyes with some effort. “Garnet, I can’t get over how—astonishingly, breathtakingly beautiful you are, every part of you. You’re perfect. I just—I mean— _look_ at you.”

 

The praise brought some color to Garnet’s cheeks, and she smiled gently. While she was thoroughly aware that her physical form was attractive—and was known to revel in it, sometimes, in private—it was another thing to hear it from her best friend, especially when Pearl had been designed with beauty in mind. The Fusion leaned down for a soft kiss, and Pearl met her half way, raised up on her tiptoes. Garnet smiled into the kiss, however slightly, and watched Pearl’s eyes flutter shut.

 

She brought the loofa up into the shower’s path to wet it, dragging it along the soft skin of Pearl’s back without having to look, and a single pass had the smaller Gem mewling against her lips. Garnet drew her close, flush against her body, and Pearl squeaked outright—giving the Fusion ample opportunity to slip her tongue into her lover’s mouth.

 

Garnet loved the way Pearl melted into her touch, doubly enjoyed her smaller hands running up along her sides. Pearl’s fleeting touch sent shocks straight to her groin, and Garnet’s head swam when Pearl finally gathered the courage to kiss back properly, hesitation forgotten as their tongues briefly fought for dominance.

 

Garnet’s hands never stopped moving, however. Between lathering Pearl up with her right and rubbing the back of her neck with the other, she quickly had the smaller Gem completely at her mercy. She drew away slightly, and Pearl followed, but was just short enough that Garnet could lean out of range.

 

If Pearl’s hand hadn’t been pressed to her chest, over her heart, she might have mistaken Garnet’s withdrawal for a lack of interest. Pearl whimpered, fingers curling against heated damp skin, and it was everything Garnet could do not to pin her to the wall.

 

That future shone brightly in her mind’s eye; where Pearl was helpless against an onslaught of kisses, teased with water from the shower head between her spread legs, begging for something more substantial—and Garnet blinked rapidly to bring herself back to the present, to reality, where her lover’s wide blue eyes were searching her face.

 

“Sorry,” Garnet was almost genuinely apologetic, but her tri-colored eyes shone with mischief, and Pearl knew better than to believe it. Especially when Garnet smoothed her hand down the sweep of Pearl’s back, bringing the other back up with the loofa, around the front. “Just figured I’d need room for this part—unless you want to turn for me.”

 

“I’d prefer not to have a face-full of water,” Pearl managed, voice strained, wavering a half octave higher than usual, and Garnet was doing nothing to help with the deliberate application of soap and scrubber over her small breasts and sides.

 

“Then I’ll get behind you,” Garnet practically purred, easily side-stepping so that she had the water at her back. Instantly, she slipped her free hand down, ignoring suds and water in favor of stroking the insides of Pearl’s thighs until she was trembling with want all over again.

 

“Ah… Garnet…” Pearl groaned helplessly, arching into the Fusion’s firm touch wantonly, equal parts eager for more and rapidly winding up for her second orgasm.

 

Garnet managed to catch her lips in an awkward kiss from behind, but the effect was the same; both Gems felt the spark travel to their cores, and Pearl’s Gem glowed faintly by way of warning. She was close.

 

And then Garnet withdrew her fingers.

 

“ _Garnet_ …!” Pearl whined, face flushed, breathing erratic. She turned, or tried to; Garnet’s knee between her thighs kept her from making a full turn, and the friction only made her moan.

 

“Stars, I love your voice,” Garnet whispered, barely audible above the water cascading against her back. “I could get off on that alone. I swear, you’re the most stunning Gem I’ve ever seen.”

 

“Garnet!”

 

“It’s true,” Garnet nipped the shell of her ear, and Pearl cried out, reached a note that sounded like something out of a song, and Pearl tried to clamp down on Garnet’s leg between hers. “There you go again… I’ll never get over it.”

 

Pearl’s voice wavered as Garnet pinched her nipples, and her head fell back against Garnet’s shoulder with another soft cry. She could scarcely breathe, couldn’t think under the onslaught of Garnet’s hands. The Gems in her palms spread heat and cold evenly in their wake, loofa discarded and having fallen somewhere near the drain, and the contrast was equal parts maddening and delightful.

 

“I’m going to finish you again, with my hands this time,” Garnet whispered silkily, “But do you think you can return the favor? I can hold out, but I want you to touch me too.”

 

“Oh stars! _Please_!” Pearl cried out, blue blush spreading down her sternum like dye spilled. Garnet wasn’t certain if that was an answer, or a reaction to the way she plucked and soothed her breasts by rolling the soft skin in hand. There wasn’t much to work with, but Garnet didn’t mind in the least; the important thing was that Pearl enjoyed her touch, experimental though it was.

 

“Please what?” Garnet’s voice was low, and she nipped at the junction between Pearl’s jaw and throat, earning another delightful cry.

 

“Please, _please_ , Garnet…!” Pearl begged, rocking slim hips against her thigh desperately, eager for more than friction. She spread her legs wide, poised on her tiptoes again, and Garnet shivered.

 

Maybe she couldn’t hold out after all.

 

Garnet let a groan of pleasure escape her as she reached forward, around Pearl’s narrow body, and without any real warning, she slipped two fingers inside her lover, just to the knuckle. Pearl keened at the sudden intrusion, falling forward to brace her hands on the wall, and Garnet leaned with her, unwilling to give up the feeling of Pearl’s cool skin against hers.

 

It took very little to make Pearl orgasm again, and Garnet wasn’t surprised at that. She had very shallow, mostly external privates, and Garnet knew—even from an unfamiliar angle—exactly what bundle of nerves she was after. Still, she whispered sinful words of encouragement and praise in her ear until Pearl couldn’t take it, and her Gem flashed a brilliant white when she came.

 

Garnet stroked her thighs and belly soothingly as Pearl came back to her senses, kissed her neck and shoulder softly and resisted the urge to leave lovely blue marks on her pristine skin.

 

“Was it good?” Garnet whispered, and Pearl nodded blearily. Garnet withdrew her knee from between Pearl’s legs, and her lover sagged against her; Garnet caught Pearl around the waist, securing her until she could stand again.

 

Pearl laughed lightly, reaching up to pull Garnet down into a kiss. “You’re too good,” she whispered, “I’m… stars, Garnet, I meant to take care of you when we got in here.”

 

“I’m not going to say no,” Garnet grinned lopsidedly, kissing Pearl once more for good measure. “The water’s gone cold, though.”

 

“Should we stop?”

 

The Fusion considered, but knew from the throbbing in her groin that stopping—relocating—was the last thing she wanted to do. She shook her head. “Let’s finish with a bath,” she suggested, indicating the warm water pooling at their ankles. “I can heat the rest of this for us easily.”

 

Pearl smiled, pecked Garnet on the lips, and slipped past her to replace the discarded loofa with the bathtub’s proper plug. “I think this time, I’ll wash your back first,” she said, leaning down and giving Garnet a tantalizing view of her behind this time as she switched the showerhead off in favor of the faucet. “Seems only fair.”

 

“Since I distracted you, you mean,” Garnet teased, pushing her water-soaked hair away from her eyes. “I would apologize, but I think that was well worth it.”

 

Pearl couldn’t find it in her heart to disagree, but it didn’t mean she was prepared for Garnet to squeeze her butt, long fingers coming dangerously close to her privates all over again.

 

“ _Garnet_!”

 

Cold water was the least of their worries.


End file.
